


Pinky Promise

by TheElf



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: (but really do i need to say that?), Gen, One Shot, Persona 3 Spoilers, Short One Shot, TVC cannon-ish, it gets kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElf/pseuds/TheElf
Summary: It had been one year since Rise had left the academy, and she's been thinking of a promise she's made with a blue-haired boy.Based off a Persona roleplay named the Velvet Call, this is in reference to that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pinky Promise

It had been several months since Rise had last been to the strange academy… a year to the day, exactly. So maybe that's why, as she was getting ready for a show on her latest tour she was reminiscing about the events and strange people she had met there. Especially one emo blue-haired boy. They were “misery buddies” back then. She missed having someone to really talk to and vent and mope with on a school rooftop. There wasn’t anyone really to talk to on tour, and all her friends were busy with their daily lives and were never around when she needed them. She sighed as some of the crew members came in to help her get into costume and makeup. She tried to keep a happy face as they dressed her.

But she couldn’t stop thinking about the academy. The time she dyed her hair neon pink (much to the chagrin and disappointment of the others), the time they fought a god, the time they fought a god, the time they fought a god…. Looking back they fought several gods…. But that doesn’t matter. That time had been some of the best times she’s had. She suddenly feels a sense of sadness come over her… on one of the last days in the academy was the last day of the blue-haired boys’ life. She remembered the last conversation she had had with him. But that pinky promise was never coming true. She knew that when she made it, and she knew that now, but she always kept that hope it would come true. It was silly, but a little hope never hurt anyone. 

“Rise-chan, it’s thirty minutes until stage time” 

“Thank you.” Time to put on her idol face. Smile for the camera, everything will be fine. She took a deep breath. “You got this Rise”. She smiled and stepped out onto the stage to the roars and cheers of the crowd. “Thank you, everyone, for coming today.” She throws up a peace sign to even louder cheers. 

The concert is going well as she scans the crowd of adoring fans. And wait is that? No, NO, that can't be? Can it? Is that? No… That familiar blue emo hair, is that him? She looks across the crowd again, she can’t linger on one spot too long. But her wandering eyes keep going back to that one spot. It’s probably just a similar-looking fan, it’s just a coincidence. That’s all it is. Right? It has to be. But what if… No, that's a dangerous route. But… but what if? It’s been one year, right? Not to mention the pinky promise. Do pinky promises continue after death? A promise is a promise, right? Her eyes glance back that way and her breath catches briefly in her throat causing her to miss a beat. It’s him. Those dead cold eyes, only one person has those eyes.

Time seems to slow down as her eyes connect with his. The rest of the world seems to disappear. All she could see his face, that terrible emo haircut covering one eye, those dead gray-blue mopey eyes and that expression that always makes him look depressed. She blinks a few times, it really is him. But how, why? He’s supposed to be dead. He died for humanity or something right? How is he here right now? Her mind was racing. But her heart stopped as she saw him mouth something. What was that she didn’t see, wait no. Rise blinked and the world started moving again. She glances back, and no, no nonononono where is he, the blue-haired boy is gone. She skims the crowd, but no luck. She wasn’t going crazy was she? He really was there… 

The rest of the evening went by so fast.. She didn’t process anything. The only thing keeping her going was autopilot. Before she knew it she was backstage again in the dressing room. All she could think about were the blue-haired boy’s lost words. She had to figure out what he had said. She’d figure it out if it was the last thing she’d do. She figured out what to do. Rise turned to her manager and put on her best puppy eyes. She was about to pull the biggest stretch of her career. No less than ten minutes later she was in the camera room reviewing the footage. 

“Heyy… can you skip to the part where I skipped a beat, _please_?”

“Uh- yes Ms. Kujikawa-san.” One of the tech-people messes for a second. “Here you go ma’am” She scans the crowd for the hair, where is it? He had to be there. He wasn’t just some sort of stress-induced hallucination, right? Finally, she saw him. He was real! He was there! But… how? No time for questions. Rise presses play and tried to read his lips. What was that? She rewinds and plays it, again, then again before a sob escapes her lips. She falls to her knees as the people around exclaim. She clutches her chest as she sobs, big, fat tears falling off her face. 

“He remembered, he really remembered. He finally came…” She shakily stood up as she rewinded the video one last time, watching his last words play out. The slight smile at the end made her break down sobbing again. She watched his lips form those words again before collapsing in tears again.  
  
 **“Pinky promise Rise, pinky promise.”**


End file.
